Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 1 91
| StoryTitle1 = Paths and Angels | Writer1_1 = Steven Grant | Penciler1_1 = Greg LaRocque | Inker1_1 = Greg LaRocque | Colourist1_1 = Christie Scheele | Letterer1_1 = Janice Chiang | Editor1_1 = Dennis O'Neil | Synopsis1 = Power Man and Iron Fist witness a nun getting slashed by a man with a knife. After easily defeating her attacker, they help her into an ambulance, and she tells them that it's important that she meets with a priest that is expected to arrive on a freighter called the Baltic Star, and that he's in danger from some of his enemies. Power Man convinces Iron Fist to ditch an appointment with a potential employer to go and meet up with the priest in order to protect him from any harm. After they leave, they are not witness to the "nun" getting out of the ambulance, uninjured and fleeing the scene. At the pier, they try to warn the priest of the danger, but the priest pulls out a gun and tries to shoot them and escapes into the water. They soon find that the place was setup for a sting by the Treasury Department, and that the priest was really a K.G.B. agent named Sarkov who was entering the country to buy top secret plans. Taken to the Treasury Department's headquarters, Agent Kerwin grills them for answers, not believing their story. However, he realizes the truth when the "nun" arrives and reveals herself to be none other than Vienna, a mercenary for hire. She then offers to capture Sarkov for $25,000, to which Kerwin agrees. With his pride wounded from being tricked, Power Man offers Heroes for Hire's services to capture Sarkov as well, Kerwin agrees but only for $2,000 because he doesn't believe that they are in the same league as Vienna. Tracking Sarkov to a hotel room, the Heroes for Hire manage to subdue him, searching his wallet all they find is an old ticket stub for a closed down theater. However, searching the room they find an invitation to the African Native Arts Museum. After they leave to investigate, Vienna enters the room and frees Sarkov. Luke is picked to infiltrate the art museum while Danny spies from above. They learn that the seller of the top secret plans happens to be the criminal Stoneface. However, Stoneface has been alerted of the Heroes for Hire's presence. After Danny and Luke fight off the gathered criminals and Stoneface's strong men, they find that Stoneface and the others have gone. Luke spots Vienna skulking around and they expose her and tell her that they'll beat her to capturing Stoneface. Leaving the building, Luke realizes that they have a clue to work on: the old movie ticket, and they go check out the abandoned movie theater, unaware that Vienna is following them the whole way. With Vienna's help, the Heroes for Hire manage to smash Stoneface's operation. However, when Stoneface tries to escape, Vienna accepts a payment of $10,000 to allow him to escape, but he runs into Power Man and Iron Fist. With the two heroes having Stoneface in custody, they are about to turn him into Kerwin and collect their $2,000 payment, when Vienna reveals that the Heroes for Hire were working for her, showing them a contract, and revealing that she was the employer they ditched that morning. Kerwin mocks them for being tricked into doing a risky job for their standard fee while Vienna makes off with $35,000, Luke Cage traps the smart alec in Stoneface's bunker and the Heroes for Hire depart the scene. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Skarkov Other Characters: * * Kerwin * * Rufus * Jackson * Jamaica Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * The Baltic Star Ocean Liner | Notes = * No letters page is published this issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}